


TTNU

by 3limas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro viñetas sobre Bertholdt y Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TAL VEZ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ LOGREMOS REENCONTRARNOS

Tenía la sensación de que cada día tardaba una milésimas de segundo más en colocarse las gafas de ver. No tardaría en necesitar ayuda de un cuidador. Uno que no le robase, a ser posible, pues Reiner había tenido que despedir a una joven una vez y ahora ambos eran un poco escépticos al respecto.

Pasó las páginas del periódico torpemente hasta llegar a las esquelas. Siempre abría el periódico por aquella sección. Esta vez no le sonaba ninguno de los difuntos, cosa poco frecuente a su edad. No obstante, un nombre en particular llamó su atención.

"Annie Leonhardt. Falleció en el día de ayer a los 72 años de edad".

Bertholdt leyó uno a uno todos los nombres de los amigos y familiares que rogaban por el descanso del alma de aquella anciana, pero no acertó a reconocer ninguno. Sin embargo, aquel nombre despertaba en él una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

"Tal vez era famosa", se dijo.

Pero, probablemente, alguien famoso no tendría una esquela tan ordinaria.

Bertholdt trató de imaginársela y, a pesar de que el diario decía que era de su edad, Annie Leonhardt se le apareció en su mente como una muchacha joven. De cabello y ojos claros, y nariz aguileña.

Bertholdt no tenía ni idea de por qué se estaba imaginando todas aquellas cosas. De pronto se preguntó si habría sido tal vez uno de sus primerizos amores de adolescencia... Pero no podía ser, porque su juventud no había estado tan llena de romances como para olvidar alguno. Y, además, Bertholdt estaba completamente seguro de que no conocía, ni había conocido jamás, a nadie que se llamase Annie Leonhardt.


	2. TAL VEZ EN UN SUEÑO

Su corazón comenzó a latir increíblemente rápido desde el primer momento en que la vio, sentada en una de las últimas filas del aula 104. Era extraño, porque nunca había sentido nada parecido, pero Bertholdt supo enseguida que se trataba de Amor a Primera Vista. Había leído sobre ello cientos de veces, así que no había ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, Bertholdt era demasiado tímido para actuar inmediatamente, así que, durante los siguientes días, se dedicó a observarla en silencio y pronto aprendió algunas cosas de ella. Se llamaba Annie Leonhardt. Venía de un pueblo del interior del país. A veces discutía con los profesores. No siempre traía los libros, pero jamás llegaba tarde. Se sentaba siempre junto a un chico rubio llamado Reiner.

Bertholdt no tenía muy claro cuál era la relación entre Annie y aquel chico, pero sospechaba que podían estar saliendo juntos; sobre todo porque Reiner le devolvía las miradas a Bertholdt con igual indiscreción y una extraña actitud.

Una mañana, durante el intercambio de clases, Bertholdt levantó la vista de su libro y se encontró con dos enormes brazos cruzados frente a su cara.  
—Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo el propietario de los brazos, que no era otro que Reiner—.

Para sorpresa de Bertholdt, su compañero de aula mostraba una amable sonrisa en lugar de una expresión amenazante. No esperó a que Bertholdt respondiese para continuar hablando.

—¿No serás de Jinae*, por casualidad? —preguntó—.

—No —respondió Bertholdt, confundido—. ¿Por qué?

Reiner sonrió más ampliamente, de una forma deslumbrante y arrebatadora, la cual, según Bertholdt, no concordaba demasiado bien con su mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz torcida, su enorme tamaño y, en general, su aspecto desbordantemente masculino y rudo.

—¿En serio? —Reiner rió con perplejidad—. Me suena muchísimo tu cara. Estoy seguro de que te he visto en algún lugar antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jinae es, en realidad, el pueblo de Marco. He tomado prestado el nombre para este fic debido a que todavía se desconoce el nombre del pueblo de Bertl, Reiner y Annie. Si no, hubiera usado ese.


	3. "NO"

—¡Mira! ¡Está ahí! ¡Ve a decírselo!

—¡No, espera...!

—¡Sí, ahora! ¡No esperes más! ¡No lo pienses, sólo hazlo!

Reiner le pegó un empujón tan fuerte que lo hizo avanzar dando tumbos. Bertholdt quiso retroceder, pero Annie lo había visto y ya era demasiado tarde. Además, probablemente se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Oh, dios. Bertholdt se moría de vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Reiner tan obvio? Qué mal comienzo.

Annie fijó en él su mirada. Bertholdt podía sentir el sudor comenzando a pegarle la camisa a la espalda y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no empezar a oler mal. Se había echado desodorante aquella mañana, igual que todos los días, pero siempre temía que no fuese suficiente. Además, no había tenido tiempo de lavarse los dientes antes de la primera clase de la tarde, probablemente estaba despeinado, y aquella ropa no era la que mejor le sentaba. Intentó recordar lo que Reiner le había aconsejado decir.  
"Eso de 'oye, me gustas mucho' sólo lo dicen los niños de secundaria", había dicho, tirando por tierra la primera opción de Bertholdt. "Tienes que invitarla a salir. Hacerle un cumplido y luego decirle: 'Oye, te apetece ir al cine conmigo?' o '¿Te apetece tomar algo después de clase?'".

Bertholdt tragó saliva ruidosamente. ¿Qué clase de cumplido podía decirle a Annie Leonhardt, la mujer con más mal genio que había conocido? Tenía que ser algo que no pusiese en evidencia lo mucho que se había estado fijando en ella ni lo MUCHÍSIMO que le gustaba. Nada de "tienes unos ojos azules preciosos", ni "me gusta la mueca que haces cuando te muerdes los labios". Sobre todo, nada de hacer ni una sola referencia a sus labios, que eran finos y rosados y tenían una forma un poco como la de un...

—¿Qué hay, Bertholdt?

El aludido dio un respingo. El saludo había sido completamente inocente, pero en los oídos de Bertholdt había sonado como una especie de amenaza. Annie se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente y Bertholdt se acordó de un poema sobre unos ojos azules. Lástima que eso ahora no le sirviese de nada.

—¡Nada! —respondió Bertholdt recomponiéndose rápidamente—. Ehhh... estaba pensando... Eh, no, nada, déjalo.

Annie enarcó una ceja.

Vale, Annie estaba claramente sospechando algo. Bertholdt volvió a balbucear.

—Ehhhhh...

Irresistible.

—Te queda muy bien ese... peinado —dijo Bertholdt al fin, arrepintiéndose nada más cerrar la boca—.

Era el mismo peinado que llevaba todos los días. Annie lo estaba mirando MUY fijamente. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Irritada? ¿Molesta, quizás?

Bertholdt lanzó una breve mirada hacia atrás y vio a Reiner disimulando, apoyando casualmente un codo contra un árbol, como si estuviese pasando el tiempo, pero sin quitar ojo a Bertholdt y a Annie. Levantó un pulgar hacia Bertholdt, como queriendo decir: "Continúa. Lo estás haciendo bien". Bertholdt se mordió discretamente el labio. Nunca había creído que fuese capaz de hacerle un cumplido a Annie Leonhardt; pero, teniendo en cuenta que su cerebro estaba funcionando con la misma elegante precisión de una motosierra oxidada, lo verdaderamente increíble sería que lograse salir con vida de aquella situación.

—Es mi peinado de siempre.

Bertholdt se dio cuenta de pronto de que se había pasado demasiado tiempo callado y abrió los ojos como platos. Tenía que pensar algo que decir CUANTO ANTES. La conversación ya había derivado hacia el aspecto físico de Annie. ¡Tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad y decirle...!

—¡Ah! Bueno, sí, es cierto —Bertholdt rió nerviosamente—. Es que a ti te queda todo bien.

Lo había hecho.

Lo había hecho. Dios. ¡Lo había hecho! Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar y, con toda seguridad, estaba rojo como un tomate; pero ¡lo había hecho! ¡Había llamado guapa a Annie! Aunque de forma tan sutil que... ¿Se había dado cuenta ella? ¿O se lo había tomado como un simple cumplido de amigo? Sí, claro que se había dado cuenta. Annie no era estúpida. ¿Se enfadaría? Parecía sorprendida. ¡Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma! No, era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba. Era oficialmente patético.

—Vaya, gracias, Bertholdt —respondió Annie lentamente—.

Para sorpresa de Bertholdt, Annie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No se sonrojó. Era una sonrisa que parecía decir "sé que te gusto". Aquello le dio valor a Bertholdt. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Ahora o nunca.

—¿Haces... algo después de clase? 


	4. UN POCO RÁPIDO

—A-ah...

Bertholdt sólo pudo balbucear ante la visión que se desplegaba ante sus ojos: el cuerpo musculoso de Annie Leonhardt, de pie frente a él, en ropa interior. Era diferente a todo lo que se había imaginado. No tenía grandes pechos, ni caderas voluptuosas. La cintura era recta. Pero era Annie, y Bertholdt amaba cada centímetro de la piel de aquella muchacha.

Las manos del joven se alzaron titubeantes y se posaron suavemente sobre las caderas de ella. El contacto fue increíble. Su piel estaba suave y caliente. Bertholdt nunca había tocado así a nadie antes. Tal vez esperaba que ella fuese despacio, permitiéndole acomodarse a todas las sensaciones nuevas, por insignificantes que fueran, pero no fue así. Annie se deshizo de la ropa de Bertholdt impacientemente y lo miró con una expresión hambrienta en los ojos.

Bertholdt se sintió incómodamente expuesto. ¡Con lo tímido que él era! Pero no había ninguna duda de que a Annie le gustaba lo que veía y, si tenía que ser totalmente sincero, Bertholdt tampoco estaba del todo descontento con su aspecto físico, aún a pesar de su excesiva delgadez, sus hombros hundidos y sus rodillas huesudas. Además, era Annie, y podía confiar en ella y en que no lo juzgaría.

Annie procedió a arrodillarse frente a él, pero Bertholdt la detuvo, sosteniéndola por los brazos. Ella lo miró con confusión.

—Eh... ¿no estamos yendo un poco rápido? —preguntó Bertholdt—.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —respondió ella—. ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

Bertholdt la miró. Era tan endemoniadamente guapa....

—S-sí, claro.

Lo siguiente que notó fueron los labios húmedos de Annie cerrándose en torno a él, y su lengua acariciando toda su longitud. Bertholdt no pudo contener un gruñido de sorpresa y placer. Todavía no era capaz de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Annie comenzó a chupar con fuerza comprobando de vez en cuando la expresión en la cara de Bertholdt, que hervía de rubor. Él no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Cerró los suyos con fuerza a la vez que trataba de que las piernas no le flaqueasen.

Annie se separó de él produciedo un último sonido de succión y lo miró. Era el turno de Bertholdt ahora. Annie se puso de pie nuevamente. Con manos temblorosas, Bertholdt comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de los muslos de la joven.


End file.
